My Sweet DareDevil
by CBLM'skid
Summary: Baekhyun berpacaran dengan Chanyeol , seorang polisi yang super sibuk dan cuek . Bagaimana kelanjutan hubungan mereka yang seperti buah strawberry? CHANBAEK HUNBAEK MYUNGBAEK
1. Chapter 1

**CBLM'sKid Present**

**My Sweet DareDevil**

**Cast:**

**\- Byun Baekhyun**

**\- Park Chanyeol**

**\- Oh Sehun **

**\- Do Kyungsoo**

**\- Wu Yifan**

**\- Kim Jongin**

**\- Xi Luhan**

**Other cast:**

**-Kim Myungsoo/L**

**-Jung Daehyun**

**cast akan bertambah sesuai cerita**

**Pairing:**

**-ChanBaek ofc**

**\- HunBaek**

**\- ChanSoo**

**\- MyungBaek (maksa-")**

**Genre: Romance , Drama , Action/?**

**Rate: T-M**

**Prologue**

Mungkin ini salah baekhyun karna menyatakan cintanya kepada namja yang 6 tahun lebih tua darinya , apalagi namja itu seorang polisi yang selalu sibuk dengan tugasnya.

_" ayolah baek , kau berpacaran dengan seorang polisi yang sibuk! apa yang kau harapkan?"_

_"Chan , antarkan aku pulang ya?"_

_"aku sibuk , dengan sehun saja"_

_"perkenalkan ini Do Kyungsoo . mulai saat ini , dia akan menjadi rekan kalian"_

_"Chanyeol , aku masih bingung dengan cara memengang senjata yang benar , bisa ajari aku?"_

_"baiklah , kyungsoo"_

_"sehun … chanyeol dekat dengan orang baru itu ya?"_

_"kyungsoo maksudmu? kurasa iya"_

_"chan , aku mencintaimu"_

_"aku tau baek dan cepatlah masuk kerumahmu"_

_"ada hubungan apa kau dengan sehun?"_

_"kaucemburu?"_

_"hanya bertanya"_

lanjut atau udahan aja?

hehe ini masih prolog ya , tapi kalau respon kalian bagus yaaa aku bakal lanjutin kok^^

**so…**

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**CBLM'sKid Present**

**My Sweet DareDevil Chap 1**

**Cast:**

**\- Byun Baekhyun**

**\- Park Chanyeol**

**\- Oh Sehun **

**\- Do Kyungsoo**

**\- Wu Yifan**

**\- Kim Jongin**

**\- Xi Luhan**

**Other cast:**

**-Kim Myungsoo/L**

**-Jung Daehyun**

**cast akan bertambah sesuai cerita**

**Pairing:**

**-ChanBaek ofc**

**\- HunBaek**

**\- ChanSoo**

**\- MyungBaek (maksa-")**

**Genre: Romance , Drama , Action/?**

**Rate: T-M**

**paragraf bergaris miring berarti flashback**

**Baekhyun : 17 thn**

**Chanyeol : 23 thn**

**Sehun : 23 thn **

**Jongin : 23 thn**

**Luhan : 22 thn**

**Kris : 25 thn**

**Kyungsoo : 22 thn**

**Tao : 17 thn**

**Daehyun : 17 thn**

**Myungsoo : 23 thn**

Author POV

_Mungkin ini salah baekhyun karna menyatakan cintanya kepada namja yang 6 tahun lebih tua darinya , apalagi namja itu seorang polisi yang selalu sibuk dengan tugasnya_.

"akh , sial! aku terlambat" seru seorang namja mungil berwajah manis yang baru saja turun dari bus dan berlari kearah SM High School , yaitu sekolahnya.

namja itu terus berlari sesampainya disekolah Baekhyun -namja manis itu- menghela napas lega karna pintu gerbang sekolahnya masih terbuka lebar dan dengan cepatnya , ia berlari menuju kelasnya yang untungnya belum terlihat tanda-tanda pelajaran telah dimulai.

"aku tidak telat" teriak Baekhyun kegirangan lalau namja manis itu menuju bangkunya

"kau hampir telat , kurcaci" ledek Daehyun , teman Baekhyun

"baru hampir kan , weee~" Baekhyun memeletkan lidahnya kearah Daehyun kesal

"Ya! hentikan kalian berdua" Tao datang kearah daebaek dan melerai kedua sahabat itu

"dia duluan , Tao-ah" bela Baekhyun

"aku kan hanya bicara yang sesungguhnya, kurcaci" ledek Daehyun lagi

"lihat … lihat , dia mulai lagi" Baekhyun bersiap untuk menendang Daehyun sebelum akhirnya Tao menarik bahu Baekhyun.

"sudahlah Baekhyun biarkan saja , lagipula kenapa hari ini kau terlamba" tanya Tao setelah menarik Baekhyun

"aku naik bus" jawab Baekhyun

"naik bus? tumben sekali , kemana kekasihmu?" Tao menyuruh Baekhyun duduk untuk mulai bercerita , Daehyun tanpa disuruh pun ikut duduk untuk mendengar cerita Baekhyun

"dia memang berniat mengantarku tapi tiba-tiba dia meneleponku dan mengatakan bahwa dia tidak bisa datang" Baekhyun bercerita kesal dengan sesekali mengerucutkan bibir tipisnya

"ayolah Baek , kau berpacaran dengan seorang polisi. apa yang kau harapkan?" komentar Daehyun

"tapi kan alu hanya ingin seperti pasangan lainnya" gerutunya

"jangan cemberut seperti itu Baek , seharusnya kau sudah tau resikonya" ucap Tao seraya menepuk kepala Baekhyun pelan

"aku tau"

_seorang namja bertubuh tinggi sedang menaiki kereta yang sangat padat dengan para penumpang dikarenakan jam sudah menunjukan pukul 18.05 dimana orang kantor sudah berhamburan untuk pulang , namja tinggi bernama Chanyeol itu pun tidak mendapatkan tempat duduk alhasil ia harus berdiri dengan bertopang pada tiang disebelahnya._

_tak jauh dari tempat ia berdiri , Chanyeol dapat melihat 2 orang namja yang terlihat seperti murid sekolah sedang berbisik sambil menunjuk seorang namja mungil yang membelakanginya sambil sesekali tersenyum mesum._

_dasar anak remaja. batinnya_

_tapi tunggu! mesum? _

_dan terjawab sudah saat Chanyeol melihat kedua namja itu menyentuk pantat namja mungil itu lalu berpura-pura tidak melakulannya dengan melihat kearah lain , sang pemilik pantat/? menoleh dengan alis berkerut dan tampang bingung campur kesal dan kejadian itu terus terjadi sampai-_

_Grep_

_"apakah disekolahmu diajarkan melakukan tindakan mesum seperti itu?" kata Chanyeol setelah menarik kedua tangan namja itu_

_sontak namja mungil itu menoleh dan membulatkan matanya saat mengetahui orang yang menyentuh pantatnya._

_"ja-jadi kalian" namja mungil itu menunjuk-nunjuk kedua murid itu dengan tampang kaget_

_"ya , mereka yang menyentuh bokongmu" ujar Chanyeol frontal_

_sedangkan kedua namja itu melepaskan tangan mereka dari Chanyeol dan melarikan diri ke gerbong lain._

_"hey! tunggu!" namja mungil itu berniat untuk mengejar namun langkahnya terhenti saat Chanyeol menarik lengannya_

_"sudahlah , kupikir mereka berdua akan kapok" kata Chanyeol dengan senyum miring_

_namja mungil itu terdiam sebentar dengan matanya yang membulat berkedip beberapa kali_

_"kurasa seharusnya ada yang mengatakan 'terima kasih' " sindirnya_

_"ah … iya , terima kasih telah menolongku" ucap namja itu seraya membungkuk_

_"gwechanha , sudah tugasku . namaku Park Chanyeol" Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya yang langsung dijabat oleh namhja itu_

_"aku Baekhyun … byun Baekhyun"_

_dan pertemuan itulah yang membuat mereka bisa berpacaran , singkatnya mereka sering bertemu di kereta bahkan Baekhyun baru mengetahui kalau mereka berbeda 6 tahun , Baekhyun berusia 17tahun dibangku kelas 2 SMA sedangkan Chanyeol berusia 23 tahun dan sudah bekerja._

_Baekhyun menyukai Chanyeol sampai akhirnya namja bermata sipit itu menyatakan cintainya di statiun kereta._

_"baiklah tapi kuharap kau memaklumi kesibukanku dengan pekerjaanku" _

_itulah jawaban Chanyeol setelah Baekhyun memintanya untuk menjadi kekasihnya._

_"benarkah? memangnya apa pekerjaanmu Chan?" _

_Chanyeol tidak membalas perkataan cinta Baekhyun._

_"aku seorang polisi"_

"aish… kenapa aku mengingat kejadian 3 bulan yang lalu" Baekhyun yang sedang memakan pudingnya saat istirahat menggeleng beberapa kali saat mengingat hari itu , sampai Tao dan Daehyun yang duduk didepan Baekhyun menatap Baekhyun dengan penuh tanya

'tapi kalau dipikir lagi , selama berpacaran dengan Chanyeol 3 bulan ini , dia tidak pernah bilang kalau dia mencintaiku' . batin Baekhyun sedih

Chanyeol POV

sial! kenapa tugas - tugas ini tidak mau selesai juga padahal aku sudah mengerjakannya 2 hari yang lalu ditambah aku harus mengurus laporan pembunuhan di daegu yang sangat merepotkan , Sehun dan Jongin tidak bisa diandalkan saat ini.

"Chanyeol , kau harus menyerahkan laporanmu jika tidak ingin terkena marah oleh Kris"

dan komentar dari Luhan jelas tidak membantuku untuk menyelesaikan laporan-sialan-ini , aku mengumam sebagai jawaban dan namja china itu lalu menepuk pundakku pelan.

"aku baru ingat , Baekhyun menunggumu di kantin bawah"

aku mengutuk sifat Luhan yang kadang pelupa itu , terkadang aku ingin menjintaknya agar penyakit lupanya sembuh walau ia Sunbae-ku dikantor ini.

"mwo?! sejak kapan?" aku beranjak dari tempat dudukku lalu menatapnya kaget

"aku lupa hm … mungkin 10 menit yang lalu"

tanpa basa - basi lagi aku segera meluncur ke kantin bawah , tempat dimana Baekhyun menungguku.

"Chanyeolli"

aku tersentak sesaat baru tiba di kantin Baekhyun langsung memeluk tubuhku , banyak atasanku dan rekan kerja yang menatap kearah kami dengan berbagai ekspresi ditambah Baekhyun masih mengenakan seragam sekolahnya.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini?" bisiku seraya melepas pelukannya , Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya karna perlakuanku

"aku merindukanmu , Chan" lirihnya

"kau tidak harus datang kekantorku" kataku , aku menyuruh Baekhyun untuk duduk disalah satu kursi dan aku duduk didepannya

"aku sering kesini , kalau kau lupa"

"aku sedang sibuk jadi pulanglah"

aku bisa melihat bibir mungil Baekhyun melengkung ke bawah karna perkataanku dan matanya menatapku sayu.

"tapi Cha , ak-"

"wuahh … Baekhyunnie?"

seruan suara seseorang memotong perkataan Baekhyun , sontak kami berdua menoleh kearah sumber suara yang sudah sangat ku hapal.

"Sehunn~" seru Baekhyun kegirangan yang langsung beranjak dari kursinya dan menghampiri Sehun

"Hai anak kecil , sejak kapan disini?" Sehun bertanya setelah melepas pelukannya pada Baekhyun

"daritadi , kenapa kau tidak bekerja?" Baekhyun balik bertanya

tunggu dulu! kenapa aku jadi merasa terabaikan disini? sebenarnya yang kekasihnya Baekhyun itu siapa? tidak … tidak , aku tidak cemburu.

"salahkan kekasih tiangmu itu yang belum menyelesaikan laporannya sehingga Kris hyung menyuruhku mencarinya dan ternyata dia malah asik pacaran" - itu jelas sindiran untukku

"itu bukan salah Chanyeolli , itu salahku karna merindukannya dan meminta Luhan hyung untuk memanggil Chanyeol kesini" bela Baekhyun

"ekhem!" aku pura-pura batuk untuk menyadarkan kedua manusia itu bahwa orang yang mereka bicarakan daritadi ada disini.

"oh kau tersindir rupanya , cepat temui Kris hyung"

"Chan , antarkan aku pulang ya?"

sebelum aku berhasil melewati Baekhyun , namja mungil itu bertanya seperti itu sambil menarik lenganku untuk berhadapan dengannya.

"aku sibuk , dengan Sehun saja"

setelah mengatakan itu , aku melepas tarikannya di lengannya pelan dan segera beranjak dari kantin.

Author POV

"aku sibuk , dengan Sehun saja" setelah itu namja tinggi itu berlalu

"Ya! Chanyeol!" teriak Sehun

Baekhyun menatap punggung Chanyeol dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan namun beberapa detik kemudian Baekhyun kembali mengulas senyum manisnya lagi.

"tidak apa Sehun , aku tau Chanyeol sedang sibuk jadi aku bisa memakluminya" ucap Baekhyun

"hey dia itu sudah leterlaluan Baek"

"gwechanha hehe kau tidak usah mengantarku , aku bisa pulang sediri"

Baekhyun mengambil ranselnya yang berada diatas meja lalu berniat beranjak pergi sebelum tangan Sehun menahannya.

Grep

"itu sudah amanat untukku dan aku tidak bisa mengabaikannya"

"eh … tapi aku benar tidak apa -apa jika kau-" ucapan Baekhyun terpotong dengan tangan Sehun yang mengangkat dagunya keatas

"tidak ada penolakan dan lagipula … anak ayam sepertimu pasti akan tersesat" ucapnya jail

"Sehun!"

"kenapa kau disini?" tanya jongin yang melihat Chanyeol baru keluar dari ruangan Kris

"kau mau aku dimana , hitam?" tanya Chanyeol balik dengan sewotnya

"bukan … maksudku , saat aku berada di parkiran selesai patroli aku melihat Baekhyun sedang didalam mobil dan kukira disebelahnya itu kau" jelasnya , Chanyeol hanya menghela nafasnya berat

"dia bersama Sehun" koreksinya

"apa?! Sehun? kenapa kau membiarkannya?"

"aku yang menyuruhnya , sudahlah jongin … aku malas membahasnya" dan setelah itu , Chanyeol kembali ke ruangannya

Other Side

seorang namja bertopi dengan jaket yang menutupi tubuhnya menyeringgai melihat dua orang namja yang berada didalam mobil leluar dari kantor polisi .

TBC

gimana part 1nya? membosankan? pendek? atau diapus aja ya? maaf ya aku gk pinter bikin FF yang panjang hehe^^ review kalian sangat membantu semangat aku buat lanjutin Ff ini

**so…**

**Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**My Sweet DareDevil #3**

**\- Byun Baekhyun**

**\- Park Chanyeol**

**\- Oh Sehun**

**\- Do Kyungsoo**

**\- Wu Yifan**

**\- Kim Jongin**

**\- Xi Luhan**

**\- Jung Daehyun**

**Support Cast akan bertambah seiring jalannya cerita**

**Romance , lil Action , Drama**

Baekhyun POV

"Masih memikirkannya?" Aku menoleh kearah Sehun yang bertanya padaku , tak sadar bahwa ternyata sepanjang perjalanan kerumahku aku malah melamun "hum?" Balasku singkat "Kau masih memikirkan Chanyeol?" Ulang Sehun masih dengan senyum jenakanya , aku menggeleng "tidak , aku sudah biasa seperti ini asal kau tau" jawabku

"Chanyeol memang seperti itu Baek , tapi sebenarnya dia orang yang sangat perhatian" aku tak membalas ucapan Sehun karna aku sendiri tak tau harus menjawab apa , selama berpacaran dengannya kami bahkan belum pernah pergi kencan seperti pasangan yang lainnya

"Sehun-ah …"

"Hm?"

"Apa Chanyeol pernah membicarakan tentang aku selama di kantor?" Aku menatap Sehun penuh rasa ingin tau. Kulihat Sehun berpikir sejenak namun ia masih berkonsentrasi kejalan di depannya lalu ia menatapku sebentar "tidak sih … hey , jangan cemberut seperti itu" Sehun mencubit pipiku sebentar setelah melihat wajahku yang kecewa akan jawabannya . "Anak itik ceria sepertimu tidak pantas memasang wajah seperti itu" lanjutnya.

"Aku bukan anak itik" protesku tentu saja tidak terima. "Apa Chanyeol benar-benar mencintaiku?" Ucapku pelan sehingga Sehun tak dapat mendengarnya

"Ja , kita sampai" Aku tersentak , ternyata kami sudah sampai dirumahku "Gomawo Sehun-ah" aku memasang senyum terbaikku untuk Sehun agar ia tidak melihat kekecewaanku lagi. "Sama-sama anak kecil" ia menggacak rambutku dan sebelum ia berbuat lebih aku sudah duluan turun dari dalam mobilnya dan melambaikankan tanganku bertanda mengusirnya dan Sehun hanya terkekeh lalu kembali menyalakan mobilnya kemudian pergi.

Chanyeol POV

"Chanyeol-ah"

Aku menoleh dan mendapati inspektur Kim dihadapanku dengan seorang namja mungil bermata besar dibelakangnya , sepertinya ada anak baru disini. "Ada apa inspektur?" Tanyaku.

"Perkenalkan , Do Kyungsoo … mulai hari ini , dia adalah anggota baru kita" Tebakanku benar kan? … aku tersenyum kepada namja yang inspektur Kim kenalkan kepadaku , aku menggulurkan tanganku kepadanya dan segera disambut olehnya "Park Chanyeol" ucapku disertai dengan senyuman , tentu saja kesan pertama itu penting kan? "Do Kyungsoo , mohon bantuannya" balasnya disertai dengan kedipan matanya

Tunggu dulu …

_Apa? Kedipan mata?_

Aku tersentak dengan aksinya barusan , sayangnya anak ini membelakangi inspektur Kim sehingga beliau tidak melihat aksi todak sopan anggota barunya itu. Aku buru-buru melepas jabatan kami berdua lalu beralih ke inspektur Kim.

"Dan Chanyeol-ah …"

_Entah kenapa perasaanku buruk untuk yang satu ini _

"Karna kau salah satu polisi terbaik di kantor kami …"

_Tuhan , semoga tidak seperti yang kupikirkan _

"Kau akan menjadi pembimbing Do Kyungsoo karna masih banyak hal yang harus ia pelajari"

_Well … doaku tidak terkabul kali ini _

Author POV

Baekhyun berjalan lesu kearah meja makan setelah ibunya memanggilnya untuk makan malam bersama ayah dan juga Baekbeom Hyungnya , ibu dan ayahnya saling bertukar pandang melihat sikap anak manisnya yang tak seperti biasanya itu.

"ada apa , Baekhyunnie sayang?" tanya sang ibu cemas , Baekhyun duduk didepan mereka berdua dan menggeleng lesu "tidak ada apa-apa , Eomma" jawabnya berusaha meyakinkan kedua orang tuanya

"paling-paling dia hanya bertengkar dengan kekasihnya , Eomma" ledek Hyungnya

"diam kau , Hyung" Baekhyun menatap Hyungnya dengan tatapan tertajam yang ia bisa namun Hyungnya hanya terkekeh dan mulai memakan hidangan yang disajikan oleh ibunya itu

"apa benar itu , sayang? Kau bertengkar dengan Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandang pada ibunya dan menggeleng cepat "tidak , eomma. Jangan dengarkan Baekbeom Hyung"

"besok kan ulang tahunmu , Baekhyunnie. Jangan cemberut seperti itu" kini ayahnya yang berbicara , Baekhyun mengangguk dan mulai memakan makanannya.

Dalam hatinya , ia berharap jam 12 tepat nanti Chanyeol akan menjadi orang pertama yang mengatakan 'selamat ulang tahun , Baekhyunnie' kepadanya.

Baekhyun POV

"Baekhyunnie , selamat ulang tahun"

Aku tersenyum kearah Tao yang memberikanku sekotak kado yang terbungkus rapi dengan kertas kado bermotif strawberry kemudia aku memeluknya erat "terima kasih , Taozi" ucapku lalu melepaskan pelukan kami.

"hey , ini hari ulang tahunmu tapi kenapa kau terlihat sedih begitu?" aku tersenyum masam mendengar Tao bicara seperti itu karna alasan kenapa aku terlihat sedih begini adalah ..

_Flashback_

_Aku tersenyum sendiri dikamarku setelah melihat jam di dindingku sudah menunjukan pukul 23.57 KST , 3 menit lagi dan aku yakin Chanyeol sedang bersiap untuk meneleponku hehe , aku meletakan handphoneku didepanku yang sedang tidur telungkup seperti ini._

_23.58_

_Sebentar lagi _

_23.59_

_1 menit lagi Chanyeol akan meneleponku_

_00.00_

_Tapi aku tak mendengar handphoneku berbunyi sama sekali , ah .. mungkin sebentar lagi. Aku terus menunggu-nunggu sampai handphoneku berbunyi. Bahkan , jam di dinding sudah menunjukan pukul 01.04 pagi dan tidak ada tanda-tanda Chanyeol meneleponku. Apa dial u dengan ulang tahunku?_

_DRTTT_

_DRTTT_

_Aku tersentak kaget dan dengan senyum cerah aku menggambil handphoneku karna aku yakin itu Chanyeol yang menelepon namun saat kubuka hanya ada nama 'Sehun-ah' tertulis dihandphoneku , dengan perasaan kecewa aku menggankat telepon darinya._

"_yeoboseyo , Sehun-ah?"_

"_hay anak itik , selamat ulang tahun" aku tersenyum simpul mendengar suaranya _

"_terima kasih Sehun-ah , kau orang pertama yang mengucapkannya" kataku sedih dan kudengar Sehun terdiam untuk beberapa detik _

"_benarkah? Kukira Chanyeol yang pertama" katanya kaget , aku juga berharap seperti itu Hun_

"_tidak , Chanyeol belum meneleponku" kataku jujur "apa dia sedang sibuk dikantor?"tanyaku _

"_hmm … Chanyeol sedang bersama Kyungsoo di kantin"_

_Kyungsoo? Siapa itu?_

"_kyungsoo?" tanyaku balik dan kudengar Sehun sedikit meruntuki dirinya sendiri "aku lupa memberitahumu , Kyungsoo itu anggota baru kami" jelas Sehun_

"_ohh .. begitu . kalau begitu aku tutup dulu ya Hun , besok aku masih sekolah" _

"_kau tidak ingin berbicara dengan Chanyeol dulu?" sarannya dan aku menggeleng meski aku yakin Sehun tidak bisa melihatnya "tidak usah , Chanyeol sedang sibuk" dan setelah itu aku mematikan sambungan telepon kami tanpa menunggu balasan Sehun._

_Tes_

_Tes_

_Aku menghapus air mataku yang tiba-tiba menetes tanpa aku perintah , kenapa aku jadi cengeng sekali? Mungkin saja Chanyeol sedang banyak urusan kan? Sehingga dia jadi lupa._

"_hiks …. Chanyeollie"_

_Flashback End_

"Apa?! Dia belum mengucapkannya padamu?!"

Aku menutup kedua telingaku karna teriakan Tao , aku mengangguk saja sebagai balasannya "mungkin dia sedang sibuk" ucapku berusaha meyakinkan diriku jika Chanyeol tidak melupakan ulang tahunku.

"tetap saja , Baek. Pacar macam apa yang tega melupakan ulang tahun kekasihnya sendiri" Tao kembali mengomel

"kurasa sepulang sekolah aku akan ke kantornya"

"ajak aku sehingga aku bisa menonjok wajah cueknya itu"

"Tao!"

Chanyeol POV

Aku menatap jenggah kearah Kyungsoo yang duduk dihadapanku dengan tatapan yang sangat intens itu , kami sedang berada di kantin untuk makan siang tapi sialnya sebelum aku bisa menghindar darinya , ia sudah menarikku lebih dulu ke kantin.

"Kyungsoo" panggilku

"ne?"

"kau sudah mengertikan tentang apa saja yang aku ajarkan kepadamu kemarin?" tanyaku mencairkan suasana

"sudah tapi masih ada sedikit yang tak kumengerti , Chan" aku menaikan alisku tanda bingung padahal kemarin aku sudah mengajarinya tentang apa saja yang boleh dan tak dibolehkan selama bekerja sebagai polisi.

"apa yang tidak kau mengerti?" tanyaku seraya meminum jus pisang yang kupesan

"kenapa sesama anggota polisi tidak boleh saling berpacaran?"

"uhukk" aku terbatuk mendengar penuturan Kyungsoo yang satu itu

"kau tidak apa , Chan?" tanyanya khawatir , aku mengambil sehelai tissue dan menggelap mulutku sebentar lalu menatapnya sambil menghela nafas pelan.

"tentu saja tidak boleh" kataku malas menerangkannya lagi

"sayang sekali" desisnya

"oyy Chanyeol"

Aku sangat berterima kasih kepada Jongin , Luhan , dan Sehun yang datang kearah meja kami membawa nampan makanan mereka. Aku tersenyum kearah mereka dan memberikan tanda agar mereka duduk bersamaku.

"kenapa kalian lama sekali?" tanyaku dan Jongin hanya terkekeh "Kris memberikan kami tugas yang luar biasa banyak , Bung" jawab Jongin

"kalian sudah lama disini?" Luhan bertanya kepada kami namun aku hanya diam dan membiarkan Kyungsoo yang menjawabnnya

"kami baru sebentar disini , Luhan-ssi" jawabnya dan Luhan hanya mengangguk

"oh iya , Chanyeol … kemarin-"

"Baekhyunnie!"

Sebelum Sehun mengatakan sesuatu padaku Luhan sudah berteriak dengan kencang kearah Baekhyun yang membuatku hanya diam , _kenapa dia kesini lagi?_

"huwaa … kau makin manis sajaa" ucap Luhan sambil memeluk Baekhyun dengan sangat erat membuat Baekhyun hanya tertawa

"Luhan Hyung , kau memelukku terlalu erat" katanya dengan susah payah kemudian Luhan melepaskan pelukannya dan membawa Baekhyun kearah meja kami "Chanyeollie" panggilnya

"hm?" jawabku cuek

"aku ingin bicara denganmu sebentar , bolehkan?" pintanya dan aku langsung berdiri dari tempat dudukku dan mendahuluinya keluar kantin , bisa kurasakan ia mengikutiku dari belakang.

"ya! Chanyeol , jangan macam-macam kau deng-"

Itu ucapan terakhir Luhan yang bisa kami dengar sebelum keluar dari kantin.

Author POV

Kini sepasang kekasih dengan perbedaan tinggi yang mencolok itu sudah berada di sebuah ruangan yaitu ruang kerja Chanyeol sehingga tidak ada yang bisa mengganggu pembicaraan mereka.

"ada apa? Bukankah kemarin kau juga sudah kesini?" tanya Chanyeol langsung , Baekhyun yang semula menundukan wajahnya langsung mendonggak kewajah kekasihnya itu

"apa kemarin Chanyeol sibuk?" Baekhyun balas bertanya , Chanyeol menghela nafasnya "wae?" dan ia malah balas bertanya

"hari ini ulang tahunku"

Chanyeol hanya terdiam menunggu kelanjutan kalimat Baekhyun "apa Chanyeol tidak tau?" lanjutnya , Chanyeol bisa melihat ada kekecewaan di bola mata Baekhyun.

"aku tau" jawabnya singkat

"lalu kenapa tidak meneleponku? Kenapa tidak mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padaku?" Baekhyun sangat terdengar putus asa saat ini

"jangan seperti anak kecil Baekhyun , jangan hanya karna masalah ini kita bertengkar"

Baekhyun menatap tak percaya kearah Chanyeol dengan mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca dan Chanyeol semakin tidak tega namun saat ini Chanyeol juga sudah lelah dengan semua tugas yang diberikan oleh atasannya sehingga ia tidak bisa berpikir jernih sekarang dan malah berakhir dengan membentak Baekhyun.

"aku benci Chanyeol .. hiks" dan setelah itu Baekhyun berlari keluar ruangannya , Chanyeol hanya menghela nafasnya lelah

Sehun POV

Aku mengembalikan nampan makanku ketempat cucian lalu berpamitan dengan Jongin dan Luhan karna aku akan pergi keatas duluan , saat aku menuju kantor seseorang dari arah samping menabrakku dan untung aku punya reflex yang bagus sehingga aku bisa menangkap tubuh orang yang menabrakku barusan.

"Baekhyun?!" seruku kaget karna Baekhyun terlihat menangis dan aku tidak tau apa penyebabnya

"hey , ada apa?" tanyaku semakin khawatir

"hiks Sehun-ah" lirihnya dan aku tak menunggu waktu lama untuk memeluknya "ada apa Baekhyunnie?" tanyaku lagi dan tangisan Baekhyun semakin menjadi dengan pertanyaanku barusan

"Baek , ada apa?" aku melonggarkan pelukanku dan menatap wajah manisnya yang kini dihiasi oleh air mata

"hiks … aku ..hiks apa aku ke-kekanakan bagimu?" tanyanya , aku semakin tak mengerti "apa maksudmu?"

Baekhyun berusaha menetralkan dirinya sebentar meski ia masih sedikit sesegukan , aku hampir tertawa melihatnya semanis ini namun aku urungkan karna mungkin Baekhyun malah akan marah padaku setelah menertertawakannya.

"ada apa?"

"Chanyeol bilang aku kekanakan" katanya pelan masih ada nada kesedihan disana

"well .. itu memang benar" ceplosku dan Baekhyun menataku dengan tatapan hampir menangisnya itu

"aku bercanda Baek" aku mencubit kedua pipinya itu gemas "Chanyeol hanya sedang lelah hari ini , jangan kau pikirkan" lanjutku dan Baekhyun terdiam seperti menimbang sesuatu

"mau aku belikan Ice cream?" dalam hitungan detik matanya kembali berbinar setelah aku mengatakan ice cream , _benar-benar menggemaskan_

"huwaa … mauu" serunya sambil melompat-lompat kegirangan

"hahaha ,,, dasar anak kecil , ayoo"

Aku merangkulnnya mendekat dan kami berjalan menuju parkiran mobil sambil sesekali bercanda berdua.

Author POV

Orang itu melihat segalanya , melihat segala tingkah Baekhyun dan Sehun di lobby barusan .namun orang itu hanya melihat kearah mereka dengan pandangan terluka.

**TBC**

**Author's note: aku tau ini udah lama banget dan mungkin kalian lupa sama jalan ceritanya **** Gomen yahh aku baru lanjutin sekarang soalnya baru ada waktu dan baru nemu pencerahan/? Lagi . Buat yang pengen lebih deket sama aku/? Boleh di follow ig aku**

**Ig: ara_yunita**

**Wattpad: midgetsdy**

**Aku juga nulis ff chanbaek di wattpad meski masih baru **

**Akhir kata …. **_**Review juseyooo**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Author POV_

_Orang itu melihat segalanya , melihat segala tingkah Baekhyun dan Sehun di lobby barusan .namun orang itu hanya melihat kearah mereka dengan pandangan terluka._

**My Sweet DareDevil #4**

**\- Byun Baekhyun**

**\- Park Chanyeol**

**\- Oh Sehun**

**\- Do Kyungsoo**

**\- Wu Yifan**

**\- Kim Jongin**

**\- Xi Luhan**

**\- Jung Daehyun**

**\- Kim Myungsoo**

**Support Cast akan bertambah seiring jalannya cerita**

**Romance , lil Action , Drama**

* * *

Sehun POV

Aku terkekeh kepada namja manis yang ada dihadapanku saat ini , tidak ada yang sebenarnnya dengan dirinya namun cara ia memakan ice cream itu dengan belepotan seperti anak kecillah yang membuatku terkekeh. _Manis sekali_

"makan dengan perlahan , Baek" kataku seraya mengelap ujung bibirnya yang belepotan karna memakan ice creamnya "ice cream itu tidak akan kabur darimu" lanjutku seraya tertawa

"habisnya ice cream ini enak sekali ,Hun. Kau harus coba" Baekhyun menyodorkan segelas ice cream strawberrynya kehadapanku dan dengan cepat juga aku mendorongnya lagi kehadapannya , dia menatapku penuh tanda tanya

"wae?"

"aku tidak suka makanan manis" terangku dan Baekhyun hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya

"dasar aneh" celotehnya pelan namun aku masih bisa mendengarnya

"tapi aku suka namja yang manis kok" ujarku "seperti dirimu" lanjutku jujur

"eh? Apa maksudmu , Hun?"

Aku terkekeh sebentar dan mengacak rambutnya gemas "bukan apa-apa , jangan dipikirkan yah" kataku dan seketika aku mulai teringat sesuatu.

"Baek?" Baekhyun menoleh kepadaku "ne?" jawabnya

"bisa ceritan padaku lebih jelas tentang kejadian di ruangan Chanyeol?" dan pertanyaanku itu membuatnya kembali diam menunduk , _yaampun terkutuklah aku dan mulutku ini_

"kau boleh tidak menjawabnya , Baek" timpalku dengan senyum

"Chanyeol ingat ulang tahunku" Baekhyun mulai bercerita dan aku dengan senang hati akan mendengarkan ceritanya

"lalu?"

"tapi Chanyeol tidak mengucapkan apa-apa padaku bahkan dia tidak memberikan aku hadiah" ungkapnya lagi dengan nada kesedihan yang sangat terdengar

"Baek-"

"bahkan dia bilang aku kekanakan"

Aku menghela nafasku singkat , atmosfer seperti ini aku sungguh membencinya. Aku mengulurkan tanganku kearahnya dan mencubit pipinya gemas , ia tersentak dan mengusap pipinya kasar.

"sakit tau" katanya

"habis … kau terlihat ingin menangis seperti itu" aku menopangkan wajahku ditanganku "aku tidak suka tau"

-oo-

-oo-

Author POV

Pukul 21.45 Baekhyun baru selesai mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahnya dan ia sebenarnya ingin segera bergegas kekasurnya untuk tidur dan melupakan sejenak kejadian yang terjadi hari ini namun ketukan pada pintunya membuat keinginan itu harus dikubur sejenak.

"ada apa eomma?" tanya Baekhyun setelah membuka pintu kamarnya dan melihat ibunya berdiri disana dengan senyum yang tak bisa Baekhyun jelaskan

"ada Chanyeol di depan"

Kalimat itu adalah kalimat yang sebenarnya tidak ingin Baekhyun dengar sekarang , jika mereka sedang tidak bertengkar mungkin Baekhyun sudah melompat-lompat kegirangan namun masalahnya baru beberapa jam yang lalu mereka bertengkar dan Baekhyun menangis didepan Chanyeol , itu memalukan sekali bagi namja manis ini.

"mwo?" hanya kalimat itu yang bisa Baekhyun berikan pada eommanya

"Chanyeol ada di depan sayang , cepat kebawah" suruh ibunya , dengan malas-malasan Baekhyun turun kebawah menuju pintu depan karna ibunya berkata Chanyeol kesini hanya sebentar jadinya ibunya tak menyuruhnya masuk.

Dengan keberanian yang sudah Baekhyun kumpulkan ia membuka pintu depan dan ia melihat punggung Chanyeol masih memakai seragam polisinya yang membelakanginya , mungkin jika mereka sedang tidak bertengkar Baekhyun sudah akan memeluk punggung tegap itu dari belakang.

"Cha-chanyeol?" panggilnya ragu

Chanyeol membalikan tubuhnya mendengar suara lembut Baekhyun , setelah itu ia mendekat dan mengetuk kening Baekhyun pelan namun cukup untuk membuat Baekhyun meringis kesakitan.

"aw … untuk apa itu?" tanyanya seraya mengusap keningnya

"untuk kebodohanmu" jawab namja tinggi itu datar

"apa?" Baekhyun semakin tidak mengerti

"kenapa tidak mengangkat teleponku?" tanya Chanyeol masih dengan tampang cueknya

Baekhyun baru sadar jika ia mematikan handphonenya sehingga panggilan Chanyeol tidak masuk , itu Baekhyun lakukan karna ia sedang dalam aksi ngambek kepada kekasih tingginya ini.

"a-aku mematikan handphoneku" jawabnya jujur ,kepalanya ia tundukan kebawah

"kau masih marah padaku rupanya" kata Chanyeol pelan

"hey … lihat aku" pinta Chanyeol

"shirreo … kau pasti akan mengetuk keningku lagi" piker Baekhyun

"tidak , coba lihat aku" pinta Chanyeol lagi masih dengan nada yang datar

"Shirreo" tolak Baekhyun

Baekhyun mendengar Chanyeol menghela nafasnya , Baekhyun bukannya takut Chanyeol akan mengetuk keningnya lagi namun Baekhyun takut jika ia melihat mata Chanyeol , ia akan menangis. Seketika Chanyeol merasakan sesuatu yang kenyal menyentuh keningnya seiring dengan tubuh Chanyeol yang mendekat kearahnya.

Chanyeol mencium keningnya.

"Chan-"

Sebelum Baekhyun selesai memanggil nama kekasihnya itu ia merasakan Chanyeol yang memeluk tubuhnya dan menopangkan kepalanya di kepala Baekhyun.

"selamat ulang tahun …. Baekhyunnie"

Baekhyun semakin memenjamkan matanya erat setelah mendengar Chanyeol mengucapkankan kata yang ingin dia dengar dari kekasihnya itu , jantungnya berdebar kencang seiring pelukan Chanyeol yang ia rasa semakin mengerat. Baekhyun juga bisa mendengar detak jantung Chanyeol yang seirama dengan detak jantungnya.

"hiks .." isakan itu lolos dari bibir tipis Baekhyun , Chanyeol dilanda panik seketika mendengar isakan Baekhyun. Ia merenggangkan pelukannya dan menangkup kedua sisi wajah kekasihnya itu , ia bisa melihat wajah Baekhyun yang dibanjiri air mata dan jika boleh jujur ia tidak suka.

"jangan melihatku" Baekhyun berusaha melepaskan kedua tangan Chanyeol disisi wajahnya namun Chanyeol menolak.

"kenapa?" tanyanya

"hiks .. pasti aku jelek sekali" lirihnya

"ne .. kau jelek sekali" ungkap Chanyeol dengan senyum menggejeknya

"tuh kan … ak-"

"oleh karena itu , jangan menangis" ucapnya Chanyeol sembari menempelkan kedua kening mereka.

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya melihat tingkah Chanyeol yang berbeda dari biasanya itu , tapi ia melepaskan gigitannya seiring kepala Chanyeol yang semakin menunduk untuk mempersempit jarak bibir diantara mereka berdua , kedua bibir itu hampir dekat dan-

"Baekhyunnie apa ka- OMOO"

Ibu Baekhyun keluar membuat Baekhyun mendorong dada Chanyeol untuk menjauh dari dirinya , ia menoleh menatap ibunya dengan wajah yang sangat merah sedangkan Chanyeol mengusap tengkuknya itu.

"yaampun … maafkan eomma ne? kalian bisa melanjutkannya kok" ucap ibu Baekhyun dengan tawanya yang dibuat-buat

"eomma!" pekik Baekhyun malu "ada apa?" tanyanya

"tidak , eomma hanya berpikir kenapa kau lama sekali diluar dan eomma memutuskan untuk melihatmu keluar dan ternyata hoho.. ini yang eomma dapatkan" jelas ibunya Baekhyun

"Chanyeol masuklah dulu" suruh ibu Baekhyun kepada Chanyeol dan Chanyeol hanya tersenyum miring

"tidak usah eomma , aku masih harus bertugas lagi" tolak Chanyeol sopan

"baiklah tapi kapan-kapan kau harus berkunjung kesini lagi ne"

"ne eomma"

"yaampun , eomma lupa jika eomma sedang menggoreng ikan" dalam seketika ibu Baekhyun bergegas meninggalkan kedua pasangan itu dalam keaadaan yang kembali canggung.

"em .. aku harus kembali bertugas , aku pergi dulu" pamit Chanyeol

"ne" namun sebelum Chanyeol melangkah lagi lebih jauh ia membalikan tubuhnya kearah Baekhyun

"oh iya , minggu ini aku libur jadi … bagaimana jika kita pergi?" ajak Chanyeol

Kedua mata Baekhyun membulat dengan lucu mendengar ajakan Chanyeol dan dengan cepat ia menganggukan kepalanya cepat membuat Chanyeol tertawa gemas.

"oke" dengan itu Chanyeol kembali melangkahkan kakinya kearah mobilya yang ia parkirkan di depan rumah Baekhyun tapi sebelum Chanyeol dapat membuka pintu mobilnya suara Baekhyun terdengar memanggilnya diiringin suara kaki yang mendekat.

"Chanyeol"

Dan saat Chanyeol menoleh kebelakang ia merasakan tangan Baekhyun yang memegangn lengannya dan kaki Baekhyun yang berjinjit untuk mengecup bibirnya sebentar.

CUP

"a-aku mencintaimu"ucap Baekhyun dengan wajah yang memerah padam membuat Chanyeol terdiam sebentar menatap Baekhyun.

"aku tau" ucap Chanyeol tersenyum seraya mengacak rambutnya "masuklah kerumah"

Setelah itu Chanyeol masuk kedalam mobilnya dan melaju pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun dengan senyuman yang tak kunjung luntur dari wajah manisnya.

Well … Baekhyun rasa tahun ini merupakan ulang tahun terbaiknya.

-oo-

-oo-

Hari ini merupakan hari Jumat , hari dimana para anggota polisi harus berlatih untuk menembak disalah satu ruangan yang dirancang khusuh untuk kegiatan ini. Terlihat Jongin dan Luhan serta Sehun yang sedang berlatih dan jangan lupakan Kyungsoo juga , Chanyeol baru saja masuk kedalam ruangan kedap suara itu dan ia langsung dihampiri oleh Kyungsoo dengan senyum menggodanya.

"hai Channie" sapa Kyungsoo

"hai" balasnya , dahinya sedikit mengkerut setelah mendengar Kyungsoo memanggil namanya dengan sebutan Channie

"bisa kau ajari aku bagaimana cara menembak yang benar?" pinta Kyungsoo , Chanyeol sedikit berpikir sebentar karna sebenarnya ada banyak tugas juga yang harus ia kerjakan namun ia baru ingat jika Kyungsoo adalah tanggung jawabnya.

"Baiklah Kyungsoo" Chanyeol menyerah dan segera mengambil ancang-ancang dibelakang Kyungsoo lalu menuntunnya untuk menembak target dengan benar , posisi keduanya kini sangatlah dekat.

sementara itu diujung ruangan terlihat Jongin , Luhan , dan Sehun yang memperhatikan kedua orang itu dengan pandangan yang berbeda-beda , Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya melihat pemandangan didepannya itu sambil berdecak kagum "dia aktor yang hebat bukan?" tanya Jongin kepada kedua temannya itu.

"padahal tadi kulihat ia menembak dengan sasaran yang sempurna" jawab Sehun datar

"kurasa Kyungsoo punya maksud tersembunyi" tambah Luhan yang langsung diangguki oleh Jongin dan Sehun

kembali lagi kearah Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol yang masih menembak sasaran itu ...

"apa kau sudah menemukan titik fokusmu?" tanya Chanyeol

"ne" jawab Kyungsoo lalu segera menekan peletuk pistolnya sampai tepat sasaran

"well ... itu bagus" puji Chanyeol tersenyum

"gomawo Channie. ohiya , minggu ini bagaimana jika kau mengajariku lagi tentang menembak?"

"minggu ini?" tanya Chanyeol memastika "ne" Kyungsoo menjawabnya dengan senang

"maaf tapi aku tidak bisa" tolak Chanyeol

"waeyo?"

"aku ada janji dengan Baekhyun" jawabnya dan Kyungsoo menyergitkan dahinya "Baekhyun? ohh ... pacarmu yang waktu itu yah?" tanya Kyungsoo memastikan dan Chanyeol hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

"ah ... arraseo" Kyungsoo tersenyum "kalau begitu lain kali?" dan Chanyeol hanya mengiyakan tawaran Kyunsoo sampai akhirnya ia dipanggil oleh inspektur Kim meninggalkan Kyungsoo dengan senyuman liciknnya.

-oo-

-oo-

Baekhyun POV

_huwahh ... aku sungguh sudah tidak sabar sampai hari minggu , aku dan Chanyeol akan pergi tapi kira-kira pergi kemana yah? ah .. molla , yang penting pergi dengan Chanyeol._

aku terus-terusan tersenyum sendiri sepanjang pelajaran berlangsung tak menghiraukan panggilan Tao disampingku , yang kupikirkan adalah baju apa yang harus kupakai serta obrolan apa kira-kira yang tak membuat bosan karna ini adalah kencan pertama kami.

"BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

aku tersentak kaget saat miss. Yoon berteriak memanggil namaku "n-ne miss?"tanyaku takut-takut "apa kau bahkan mendengar penjeasanku?!" tanyanya tajam dan aku hanya bisa menunduk sambil menggeleng menjawab pertanyaanya.

"keluar dari kelasku sampai jam istirahat selesai" suruhnya

Dan aku hanya mematuhinya keluar kelas setelah mendengar Tao membisikan kata _Fighting ne! _padaku , setelah aku keluar kelas hal yang terlitas dipikiranku hanya menggunjungi perpustakaan karna pasti jam segini perpustakaan sedang sepi karna masih jam belajar dan aku bisa pakai untuk tidur sebentar. sesampainya diperpustakaan yang sepi aku langsung menuju sudut ujung perpustakaan yang biasanya sepi , setelah sampai aku memutuskan untuk membaca sebuah buku sebentar sebelum tidur . mataku tertuju kepada sebuah buku sejarah yang sialnya berada di rak paling atas , aku berjinjit berusaha menggapai buku itu namun tak kunjung kudapatkan juga hingga aku merasakan seseorang berada dibelakangku tangannya ikut meraih buku yang kumaksud tapi ia berhasil meraihnya.

"ini" namja itu memberikan buku sejarahnya padaku

"go-gomawo" kataku seraya menatap namja didepanku ini

aku belum pernah melihat namja ini sebelumnya , apa jangan-jangan namja ini adalah murid baru? aku memperhatikan wajah namja ini yang harus kuakui tampan dengan mata yang bening dan juga tingginya lumayan.

"kau ... Byun Baekhyun?" tanya namja itu

"eh? kenapa kau bisa tau namaku?" tanyaku kaget , kulihat namja ini terkekeh sebentar "tentu saja , aku bisa membacanya di name tag mu" jawabnya

"oh ... iya"

"perkenalkan" dia mengulurkan tangannya dan dengan ragu aku menyambut uluran tangannya itu "namaku Kim Myungsoo"

-oo-

-oo-

Chanyeol POV

"Chanyeol"

aku membungkuk sebentar kearah inspektur Kim lalu setelah dipersilakan duduk aku langsung mengambil duduk dihadapannya , kami berada diruangan inspektur Kim setelah sebelumnya ia memanggilku untuk menghadapnnya.

"ne .. ada apa , Inspektur?" tanyaku to the point

"apa kau mengingat Kim Myungsoo?"

aku tersentak mendengar nama itu , Kim Myungsoo adalah anak dari seorang penjahat di masa lalu yaitu Kim Myungjae yang kami bunuh saat telah terpegok sedang melakukan transaksi tubuh manusia. kami membunuhnya tepat dihadapan anaknnya itu dan beberapa hari setelah pembunuhan ayahnnya dia dikabarkan menghilang bagai ditelan bumi namun banyak yang bilang bahwa ia pergi ke Cina , aku masih ingat saat Myungsoo berteriak kepada kami bahwa ia akan membalas dendam atas kematian ayahnya setelah melihat kami membunuh ayahnya.

"ne .. aku mengingatnya inspektur" jawabku tegas

"dia kembali ke korea , Chanyeol"

-oo-

-oo-

Baekhyun POV

"apa kau anak baru?" tanyaku penasaran

"ne , aku baru pindah hari ini tapi aku tersesat karna sekolah ini sangat luas dan aku mendapatimu tengah masuk ke perpustakaan jadi aku mengikutimu karna tidak ada anak murid lain yang bisa kulihat"

"tentu saja , ini kan jam belajar" tambahku

"bisakah kau mau mengantarku mencari ruang guru?" pintanya dan karna aku tidak punya kegiatan lain baiklah aku akan membantunya

"baiklah aku akan mengantarmu" jawabku dengan senyum manis

-oo-

-oo-

Author POV

"baiklah aku akan mengantarmu" jawab Baekhyun dengan senyum manisnya dan melangkah mendahului Myungsoo untuk menuntunnya jalan kearah ruang guru tanpa melihat senyum miring yang Myungsoo tampilkan dibelakangnya.

**TBC**

**Author's note: hollaa! gimana? mulai ada Myungsoo tuh , kira-kira apa yang bakal terjadi? maaf yah aku baru lanjut dan maaf juga kalau pendek karna aku gk bisa bikin ff panjang-panjang dan kalau bisa review yah karna review dari kalian mempengaruhi cepat/lambatnya aku post chapter 5nya , segini aja deh cuap-cuapnya dan kalau ada yang baca ff aku di wattpad bisa follo midgetsdy dan bisa follow ig aku juga kok wkwkw xp ara_yunita**

**akhir kata , Review juseyooo :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**CBLM'sKid Present:**

**My Sweet DareDevil**

**Cast:**

**\- Byun Baekhyun**

**\- Park Chanyeol**

**\- Oh Sehun**

**\- Do Kyungsoo**

**\- Wu Yifan**

**\- Kim Jongin**

**\- Xi Luhan**

**Other cast:**

**-Kim Myungsoo/L**

**-Jung Daehyun**

**cast akan bertambah sesuai cerita**

**Pairing:**

**-ChanBaek ofc**

**\- HunBaek**

**\- ChanSoo**

**\- MyungBaek (maksa-")**

**Genre: Romance , Drama , Action/?**

**Rate: T-M**

**Chapter 5**

"**You Are?"**

* * *

**Baek Hyun POV**

.

.

Aku mengantarkan murid baru bernama Kim Myung Soo itu kedepan ruang kepala sekolah , aku memberikan senyum tipis seraya tanganku menunjuk pintu kepala sekolah seolah memberitahu nya bahwa kita telah sampai ke tempat yang ia ingin tuju. "kita sampai" aku menjelaskan padanya , Myung Soo melirik pintu kepala sekolah sekilas lalu kembali menatapku dengan senyum nya " Terima kasih , Baekhyun - shi"

"ne , tak perlu sungkan padaku. aku harus kembali" Myung Soo mengangguk "sampai jumpa lagi , Myung Soo - shi"

setelah mengatakan itu aku bergegas kembali ke kelas sebelum Choi Saem menyadari aku tak ada disana. aku memelankan derap langkahku menuju kelas dan sesekali aku melirik jendela kelas yang berisi teman-teman ku. "Phew .. kurasa dia belum datang" desisku senang.

"dari mana saja kau?"

buru-buru aku menengok kebelakang dengan jantung yang hampir copot dan malah menemukan Dae Hyun berdiri disana dengan tampang datar andalan nya , _sial ku kira Choi Saem_

"Ya! kau mengagetkanku" kupukul lengan nya dan Dae Hyun hanya meringis kecil . "jawab pertanyaan ku" paksa nya dan aku hanya berdecak kesal lalu menceritakan semuanya mulai dari aku yang bolos pelajaran pertama hingga pertemuanku dengan murid baru itu. "jadi , ada murid baru di kelas kita?" tanya Dae Hyun dan aku hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"itu tidak penting sekarang , aku butuh bantuan mu Dae Hyun-ah" aku menatap Dae Hyun dengan mata anak anjing andalan ku , semoga saja ia terpegaruh karna tidak ada yang pernah lolos dari jurus andalan ku ini .. kecuali Chan Yeol tentu nya.

"ck ... apa?"

_assa! jurusku berhasil :)_

"antarkan aku ke MON AMI Bakery"

"untuk? kau ingin membeli roti?"

"bukann .. em, aku mengambil part time disana"

Dae Hyun terdiam dan begitu juga aku , untuk sesaat kami hanya saling bertatapan seolah kedua mata kami yang berbicara . well.., karna Dae Hyun tau aku tidak mungkin mengambil part time dimana pun dikarenakan orang tua ku yang melarangnya dan Dae Hyun mengetahui nya.

"wait ... kau bukan baru saja mengatakan kalau kau mengambil-"

"part time" aku menyela ucapan nya

"Baek , jika orang tua mu me-"

"untuk itu jangan bilang pada mereka" sekali lagi aku menyela ucapannya , Dae Hyun mengigit bibir bawahnya sebelum akhirnya menghela nafasnya berat "baik , tapi bisa jelaskan padaku kenapa?" pinta nya

"Chan Yeol mengajak ku berkencan minggu ini dan-"

"tunggu tunggu ..." Dae Hyun mengacungkan jarinya ke dahi ku dengan raut wajah yang kurang bersahabat ia melanjutkan "jadi ini ada hubungan nya dengan si Park itu?" aku mengangguk cepat , kulihat Dae Hyun mendesiskan sesuatu tapi aku tak bisa mendengar nya karna bisikan nya sangat kecil. "kau hanya perlu mengantarku" jelas ku berusaha membujuk nya.

alasan kenapa aku sangat ingin melakukan part time job karna dikencan pertama ku nanti dengan Chan Yeol aku sangat ingin membelikan nya hadiah dengan uang hasil ku sendiri. well ... orang tua ku tidak mungkin memberikan ku uang tambahan untuk membelikan Chan Yeol hadiah dan pasti Chan Yeol akan sangat senang dan semakin mecintai ku hehe.

"Baiklah kurcaci , tapi dengan 1 syarat"

perasaan ku mulai tidak enak sesaat Dae Hyun tersenyum licik seperti ini tapi demi Chan Yeol aku harus melakukan nya "apa?" tanyaku , Dae Hyun mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah telinga ku memberikanku sensasi geli dengan hembusan nafasnya yang terasa sangat dekat. perlahan aku bisa mendenganr dia berkata "kerjakan PR ku selama seminggu"

_sial Jung Dae Hyun!_

* * *

**Chan Yeol POV**

.

.

"jadi dia telah kembali ke korea tapi identitasnya masih belum bisa diketahui?" Se Hun menggumam sebagai jawaban sembari membaca berbagai kertas yang berisi ungkapan saksi mata tentang Myung Soo , aku menyeruput kopi ke-3 karna sial aku tidak bisa tidur atau lebih tepat nya aku tidak boleh meninggalkan kasus ini begitu saja.

"kau harus pulang Chan Yeol , kau terlihat berantakan" komentar Se Hun , "aku tidak punya waktu Hun , kita harus mendapatkan nya setelah 3 tahun lama nya kita kehilangan jejak nya"

"setidak nya mandi lah , aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi jika patner ku saja mempunyai bau seperti mu"

aku menciumi tubuhku sendiri dan perkataan Se Hun ada benarnya juga , aku belum mandi dari kemarin omong-omong. Kasus Myung Soo mengalihkan semua perhatian ku. aku berdiri dari kursi ku dan menyerahkan sejenak pekerjaan ku kepada Se Hun sementara aku pergi mandi , beruntung lah di kantor ada kamar mandi seperti ini. sekitar 20 menit aku melakukan aktivitas membersihkan tubuhku dan keluar dari kamar mandi , aku bertemu Kyung Soo

"Oh .. hay Chan" sapa nya tersenyum dan aku membalas senyumnya "Hai Kyung" jawab ku singkat

"Kau sudah makan siang?" tanya Kyung Soo mengikutiku menuju ruang kerja ku dan Se Hun , "Belum" jawabku lalu ia menghalangi jalanku dengan berdiri dihadapanku secara tiba-tiba , untung saja aku tidak menabrak tubuh kecil nya. "Makan bersama ku?" tawar nya dengan mata bulat penuh harap dan senyum lebarnya , aku menatapnya sebentar karna untuk sementara ia mengingatkan ku dengan Baek Hyun.

"baiklah"

* * *

**Author POV**

**.**

**.**

ini sudah hari ke-2 semenjak Baek Hyun bekerja sambilan di MON AMI Bakery dan tampaknya namja mungil itu sama sekali tidak terlihat lelah meskipun sehabis pulang sekolah ia masih harus bekerja , mungkin dikarenakan keinginan besarnya untuk memberikan kekasih tinggi nya sebuah hadiah. Hari itu di sore hari Baek Hyun dikagetkan dengan kedatangan Se Hun , Kris , Jong In , dan Lu Han ke Cafe nya tersebut dan begitu pula dengan teman-teman Chan Yeol yang sebenarnya datang untuk istirahat makan siang.

"Oh! Se Hun-ah?" Baek Hyun kegirangan melihat Se Hun dan yang lain nya

"Baek Hyun?" Lu Han menyapa dengan sedikit kebingungan karna setau nya Baek Hyun tidak pernah bekerja sambilan seperti sekarang ini , Baek Hyun menghampiri mereka dengan senyum bulan sabit nya.

"Kau bekerja disini?" tanya Kris mendahului teman-teman nya yang pastinya ingin bertanya demikian , Baek Hyun berusaha menahan senyumnya dengan mengigit bibir bawahnya "Hehe ... sebenarnya ini rahasia tapi aku ingin membelikan Chan Yeol hadiah dengan uang hasil bekerja ku" jelas Baek Hyun dengan pipi memerah.

kemudian ada sesuatu yang terlewat dipikiran nya , Baek Hyun melihat kearah belakang Jong In dan tidak ada orang lain dibelakang nya lalu ia kembali menatap gerombolan Se Hun dan ia baru menyadari jika ada yang kurang disana.

"Chan Yeol? ... dimana Chan Yeol?"

Lu Han dan Jong In bertukar tatapan sedangkan Se Hun dan Kris menggaruk leher dan itu terlihat jelas ada yang mereka sembunyikan , Baek Hyun tidak bodoh tentu saja untuk menyadari nya. "Ah ... dia tidak ikut?" tebak Baek Hyun lirih. Se Hun melihat itu dan dia tidak suka "Kami kesini karna kebetulan ada kasus disekitar sini dan Chan Yeol memutuskan tidak ikut karna ... em .. dia tidak lapar" Jawab Se Hun.

tanpa Baek Hyun tau sebenarnya Se Hun berbohong.

"begitu .. baiklah , lebih baik kalian duduk"

Se Hun dan yang lainnya duduk di pojokkan cafe yang kaca nya tepat menghadap kearah luar kota yang tengah ramai oleh orang-orang berlalu lalang dengna kesibukan mereka masing-masing. Baek Hyun membuka notes nya untuk mencatat pesanan mereka dengan raut wajah yang sedih.

"kalian ingin pesan apa?"

"4 cupcake , 2 milkshake coklat , dan 2 jus jeruk" Jawab Lu Han dengan senyum lebarnya berusaha membuat Baek Hyun tersenyum kembali namun nyatanya namja mungil itu hanya mengangguk dan pergi meninggalkan mereka menuju belakang cafe.

"Dia terlihat tidak bersemangat setelah tau Chan Yeol tidak datang" Ujar Jong In dan yang lain nya mengangguk menyetujui nya.

tidak lama , sekitar 10 menit kemudian Baek Hyun datang membawa pesanan mereka dan meletakan nya dimeja " ini dia ... 4 donat , 2 milkshake pisang , dan 2 jus strawberry. silakan dinikmati" setelah itu Baek Hyun kembali kebelakang cafe tanpa memberikan mereka senyum manis nya.

"well ... seharusnya kau tidak mengatakan kita bersama Chan Yeol , Hun" ungkap Luhan sembari meneguk jus Strawberry nya yang seharusnya jus jeruk.

"aku tau" jawab Se Hun menurunkan kacamata hitamnya lalu menatap Milkshake pisang yang tidak dipesan nya , Jong In tidak ambil pusing lalu meminum milkshake nya.

"aku tau kita seharusnya merasa kasian kepada Baek Hyun tapi apakah menurut kalian ini terlihat seperti Cupcake?" Kris mengangkat donat bertabur gula sebagai bukti.

"sudahlah , aku tidak mau dia dipecat hanya gara-gara ini" bela Se Hun menyeruput milkshake pisang nya.

Mereka menghabiskan waktu di cafe itu sekitar 30 menit , sekali kali mata Se Hun melirik Baek Hyun yang melayani pelanggan dengan senyum yang sedikit dipaksakan itu. Mereka beranjak dari hendak untuk pergi karna telah selesai istirahat dan kembali bertugas sampai Baek Hyun melihat nya dan menghampiri.

"Sudah selesai?"

"Yup , kami harus kembali bertugas" Sahut Lu Han , memeluk Baek hyun sebentar kemudian keluar dari cafe diikuti Kai dan Kris meninggalkan baek Hyun dan Se Hun berdua.

"Hei ... ingin aku menunggumu selesai dan mengantarmu pulang?" Ajak Se Hun , tangan nya mencubit pipi gembul Baek Hyun pelan

"Tidak usah , kembalilah bekerja" Baek Hyun menjauhkan tangan Se Hun dari wajahnya dan memberikan Se Hun senyum terbaik nya.

"Tentang Chan Yeol tadi , well ... kau tau kan dia sibuk? Aku akan menyuruh nya kesini kapan-kapan"

"Jangan! Kau tau ini rahasia kan? Aku ingin membelikan nya hadiah dengan uang yang kudapat"

Se Hun tersenyum tipis mendengar penuturan Baek Hyun lalu dengan gemas mengacak surai hitam Baek Hyun "Chan Yeol beruntung mendapatkan mu"

* * *

Se Hun mengalihkan tatapan nya dari layar komputer setelah Chan Yeol memasuki ruang kerja , Se Hun tau bahwa Chan Yeol pergi siang dengan Kyung Soo.

"Lumayan lama untuk seseorang sepertimu menghabiskan makan siang nya" sindir nya , Chanyeol tidak ambil pusing dan hanya berjalan kearah kursinya. "Kyung Soo membeli beberapa barang untuk apertemen baru nya" jelas Chan Yeol

"Wow ... dia mulai ambil langkah rupanya" desis Se Hun dan Chan Yeol tidak bisa mendengarkannya.

"Oh iya , kau sudah menghubungi Baek Hyun?" tanya Se Hun , alis Chan Yeol terangkat sebelah "kenapa tiba-tiba?"

"tidak , hanya saja ini sudah 3 hari kau tidak pulang dan aku tidak pernah mendengar kau menelpon Baek Hyun atau apapun itu" jelas nya "kau tidak merindukan nya?" lanjut Se Hun

"aku tidak pernah mencampurkan urusan pribadi ku kedalam pekerjaan , oke?"

"oke terserah"

tanpa Se Hun ketahui , Chan Yeol memikirkan ucapan nya.

* * *

Baek Hyun kini berbaring diatas tempat tidurnya yang berwarna baby blue , sesekali namja pecinta strawberry itu mengecek handphone nya yang sedari tadi tidak ada notifikasi apapun. "apa kutelpon saja?" pikir Baek Hyun

"tidak tidak , itu akan mengganggu" ia menggelengkan kepalanya cepat "tapi ini sudah hari ke 3"

seakan larut dengan pemikiran nya tentang Chan Yeol , Baek Hyun tidak sadar ada yang mengetuk pintu kamar nya beberapa kali hingga membuat Baek Hyun kesal "ada apa Eomma?" tanya Baek Hyun dari dalam kamar namun tidak ada jawaban sama sekali dari luar , Baek Hyun mendengus kesal lalu menghampiri pintu kamarnya dan membuka nya hanya untuk dibuat kaget dengan sesosok didepan kamar nya, itu Chan Yeol.

"Cha-Chan Yeol?"

Chan Yeol tersenyum singkat "Hai , aku mengganggu?" tanya nya dan Baek Hyun menjawab dengan gelenggan lalu menunduk malu , ini pertama kali nya Chan Yeol ada dikamar nya fyi

"Ah ... si-silakan masuk" suruh nya ragu , Chan Yeol memasuki kamar Baek Hyun lalu melihat isi kamar namja mungil itu yang didominasi oleh warna putih dan baby blue . well ... sangat Baek Hyun sekali.

"Eomma menyuruh ku ke kamarmu karna dia bilang kau kelelahan , apa yang kau lakukan disekolah?"

Oh tidak , pikir Baek Hyun

"A-ah ... aku mengerjakan kerja kelompok sampai sore hehe" bohong nya

Chan Yeol menetap mata sipit itu dalam lalu tangan kanan nya terangkat untuk menyentuh rambut Baek Hyun , namja mungil itu terdiam seperti patung oleh kontak fisik tiba-tiba itu , wajahnya memerah dan matanya berkedip lucu.

"kau mengganti warna rambut mu?" tanya Chan Yeol berusaha memastikan melihat rambut Baek Hyun yang semula hitam menjadi coklat .

"kau menyadari nya?" Chan Yeol mengangguk lalu menjauhkan tangan nya dari rambut Baek Hyun

"aku kesini ingin memberi tahumu sesuatu"

"apa?"

Baek Hyun menatap Chan Yeol penuh harapan , fikiran nya sudah berfikiran kearah yang lebih jauh seperti rencana Chan Yeol yang akan mengajak nya pergi ketempat romantis untuk acara kencan mereka atau bepergian jauh hanya berdua.

namun,

"kita harus membatalkan acara minggu ini"

**TBC**

A/N: Hai *canggung* well ... aku tau ini ff udah jamuran banget karna heloww its almost a year :') tapi aku berusaha untuk lanjutin meski mugnkin udah gak ada yang minat atau mungkin lupa dengan jalan cerita nya , 1 alasan lagi kenapa aku gak pernah lanjutin adalah karna diriku lupa dengan password akun ffn '-' dan sisanya adalah mager , lelah , letih , kurang inspirasi dll. oke, pilihan ada dikalian mau menanggapi comeback nya aku gimana wkwkwk

**Mind give me some review? *puppy eyes* /muntah**


End file.
